


Operation: Valentine's Day

by SeedPot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gay dorks, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedPot/pseuds/SeedPot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With five days until Valentine's Day, Hinata needs to find a way to win over his milk-loving setter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so criticism is very much welcome. I try to update once a week or every two weeks. Please enjoy!

February 9, 2016 [ 5 days to Valentine's Day]

I sat in my seat twirling my pencil in my hand, trying to stare at Kageyama in the most discrete way possible. Apparently instead of looking for a mere 2 minutes, I was so engrossed in Kageyama's defined face, I didn't notice that my teacher was calling on me until she slammed her hand down on my desk.  
   
"Hinata Shouyou, for once in your life would you pay attention in my class?"

I nodded frantically, flustered as the class laughed. Class continued as usual. I pretended to pay attention to the lesson while occasionally sneaking quick glances at Kageyama. While my teacher had her back to us, my eyes drifted around the classroom.

A girl texting, some nerd intensively taking notes, the date on the board, someone makin paper ai- Wait! The date! February 9! There were only 5 days left until Valentine's Day! 

I can finally take this chance to confess to Kageyama! We could finally start dating. We'd hold hands down the street, watch movies and kiss in the sappy parts, share a straw when drinking milkshakes. The thought alone made me blush and smile. But then again, what if someone else confessed to Kageyama? All the girls in the school had the majority of the guys wrapped around their fingers. If one of them confessed to Kageyama, it'd all be over.

Instead of me sitting next to Kageyama in the moonlight, slightly leaning on his shoulder, I could easily be replaced by one of the girls in my class!

I grabbed my pencil and opened my notebook to a blank page, which wasn't hard to find since rarely take notes. I titled the sheet "Operation Valentine's Day" and desperately thought of ways I could win over Kageyama. Apparently, my train of thought was so deep that while everyone in his class left at the bell, I stayed in my seat, tapping my pencil against my head. 

"Get moving dumbass, we have to get to practice."

I jolted at the sound of Kageyama's voice and quickly slammed my notebook shut.

"Y-yea, sorry. Go on without me."

He nodded and started heading in the direction of the court. I packed up my belongings and fumbled my way through the desks. Instead of following my team mate, I made a break for the bathroom to try and cool myself off.

"That was close " I mumbled to myself.

"What was close? "

I squeaked as I brought my gaze behind me, to see Nishinoya beaming at me.

"O-oh, ah, nothing Nishinoya-senpai."

Instead of letting it slide, Noya inched his way over to my red face and slowly examined me.

 He muttered  "Shaky stature, red face, stuttering." Then exclaimed " Alright Ryuu owes me $10!"

He happily bounced towards the court and I soon followed him. Once I exited the school building, I took the usual path to the court. As I walked, in the distance I spotted a black blob hunched over by the vending machine. 

"Is that Kageyama?"

I tiptoed to a bush and parted some of the leaves so I had a decent view. Lo and behold, Kageyama was frantically pushing in numbers while nervously checking his surroundings. However, instead of one of his usual plain milk boxes being dispensed, he picked up strawberry milk.

I don't think I've ever seen someone drink a box of milk so fast in my entire life. After Kageyama had sucked all the essence out the box, he crumpled it up and dug it towards the bottom of a trash bin.

'Mental note.' I thought 'Kageyama likes strawberry milk.'

With a few more nervous glances, the setter tore open a box of strawberry gummies that he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Oi, Kageyama!"

'There's that voice again'

Nishinoya happily skipped up to the vending machine to buy a bottle of water.

"A-ah, hello s-senpai." Kageyama muttered while desperately shoving the gummies into his back pocket.

'Scratch the previous mental note' I thought. 'Kageyama loves everything strawberry.'

After about two minutes of staring, Noya realized his drink must still be stuck in the vending machine. He held on to its sides and started lightly kicking the bottom.

"You two go on ahead," he called "This might take a while."

I waited for Kageyama to run away but stayed inside of my bush to wait for Noya to leave.

'Wait. You two?"

"The coast is clear" Nishinoya stated as he let go of the vending machine revealing his water bottle. 

I abruptly stood up and bowed to thank him. While my back was still bent, I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Noya placed his hand on my back and said:

"Go get him."

                             ♡♡♡  
Practice was fairly normal except that Kageyama kept spacing out causing him to get in the way of many balls. Every time he'd get knocked down, Sugawara would try to convince him to take a break but the first year would never listen.

"Oi, Kageyama, got girl on your mind?" Tsukishima joked.

"C'mon Tsukki," Yamaguchi chimed in. "There's no way this blockhead would ever get a girl."  
   
"Hey that's enough!" Daichi exclaimed. He walked over to Kageyama's side.

"I think it's about time you took a break."

                          ♡♡♡  
[7:00 pm ~ Daily Intake]

I had locked myself in my room to document all that I've learned about Kageyama for the day and how this might help me win him over.

After a little bit of thought, I started to write.

'Kageyama really likes strawberry-flavored foods but doesn't want anybody to know. 

Lately, he's been spacing out. I think I should find out why. I just hope it's not because of a girl!'

I hear a tiny jingle at the door and then a blast of orange enters the room.

"Nii-san Nii-san! Let's play!"

Natsu launches herself onto my bed and starts to bounce about.

"How did you get in? The door was locked!"

Natsu chucks a gold metal object straight at my face. Luckily, I catch it, and open up my palm to reveal a key. 

"Natsu, who gave this to you?" My patience quickly wearing out.

"Mommy!"

She bounces off of my bed and begins to climb onto my leg. Before I can pull her down, she's already sitting at my shoulders. Her tiny feet kick my arms.

" Onward horsie!"


End file.
